One Piece HighSchool Version
by Osdktd
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy moves to a new town with his brother Ace, and meets new friends...and a new love, but Will they find out about the dark past Luffy hides? Contains- Yaoi/Abuse/Rape/Tourture/Yuri/hot Yaoi Smex :3
1. Chapter 1:New Start

** One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**WARNING!- MENTIONS OF RAPE,AND ABUSE**

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy**

**Monkey D Luffy: age 17, Junior, Going Merry Highschool **

**Roronoa Zoro: age 18, Junior, Going Merry Highschool**

**Nico Nami: age 17, Junior, GMH **

**Soge Usopp: age 17, Junior, GMH**

**Lilly Kaya: age 17, Junior, GMH**

**Zeff Sanji: age 18, Junior, GMH**

**Nico Robin: age 19, Senior, GMH**

**Portgas D Ace: age 19, Senior, GMH**

**Nefertari Vivi: age 16, sophomore, GMH**

**Sketel Brook: Age 46, principle GMH**

**Trafalgar Law: age 24, nurse at Grand Line Highschool**

**Eustass Kid: age 19, senior, GLH**

**Crocodile: age 27, gang leader**

**Kurahadol Kuro: age 20, crocodile's 2nd commander**

**Rob Lucci: age 23, crocodile's 1****st**** commander**

**(I'm forgetting a few but just read, I'm damn tired!)**

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

**(Luffy's Dream)**

A sinister chuckle sounded throughout the basement room as a tall man with a wide chest, slicked back Purple/black hair, black eyes and a scar across his face stepped into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the little Monkey." The man stated as he leaned into my personal space and kissed me roughly, I bit his lip and glared at him, he smirked and punched me hard in the face causing me to spit up blood.

"Crocodile! What do you want?!" I spat angrily at him, he glared hard as his hand wrapped tightly around my neck and his eyes began to roam my body.

"Well Luffy-_**Kun**_, what I want is to have your body and soul…I guess ill stick with your body for now." Crocodile stated as his hands snuck under my shirt, I briefly noticed his first commander, Rob Lucci, and his second commander, Kurahadol Kuro, step into the room with a video camera.

**(End Dream)**

Waking with a start, I sat up in my bed and saw Ace sitting beside me, a worried look on his face as he touched my hair. I smiled briefly at him as I crawled out of bed and stretched.

"Hey Lu, It's about time we head to our new school…shower quickly and lets go, ill have beef on the table when you're out." Ace stated as he stood, "MEAT!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom, before stepping in the shower I looked over my appearance.

My hair was ruffled, and my eyes wide, but what stood out on me is the scar under my eye…that's just on my face though. Across my chest is many small bruises, courtesy of when I pissed grandpa Garp off, and small cuts along my back, also from Garp. Sighing I stepped into the shower and relaxed as the water hit my tense body.

Hopping out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked to my room to get dressed in my uniform. It is a white button down shirt with a black tie, black button down jacket, and black slacks.

I leave the shirt un-tucked with the first the buttons not buttoned and the jacket unbuttoned; I quickly run my fingers threw my shaggy black hair and grab my straw hat and run down stairs to quickly eat.

After eating Ace and I walk out to his Harley Davidson bike, Ace grins as he hands me a helmet as he hops on the bike and puts his own on, I sit down behind him and wrap my arms around his waist as he turns the bike on and quickly pulls out of the drive way and speeds to school.

Pulling into the school I wait for Ace to turn the bike off as I hop off, he shortly follows. Turning to me he pulls my hat off and smoothes my hair before putting it back on my head.

"Remember Luffy, this is a new school, a new start…stay calm and don't piss anyone off." I chuckle at Ace and he laughs as we walk into the school, and we walk to the principal's office.

Walking in I spot a tall older looking man with a skinny body and a black afro, he walks over to us with a smile, "Yohohoho, you must be my new student Ace-san and Luffy-san. My name is Sketel Brook, I am the principle." I grin at him as he leads us to his office, Ace stays calm and surveys our surroundings, I sigh.

"Nii-Chan, it's a school, we'll be fine." He nods stiffly to me but still looks around, we reach Brook's office, and he shuffles threw a few folders and pulled out two papers and hands them to Ace and Myself.

"These are your schedules, if you have any problems come see me." I smile at Brook as Ace leads me out of the room and into the hall. Ace pulls us to a stop and turns to look at me.

"Ok Lu, I have to head to the senior building, but we will meet up for lunch… if anything happens I have my phone on me, and…" I hug Ace to shut him up and smile at him.

"I will be ok Nii-Chan, have a good day!" I kiss Ace on the cheek then run to class just as the late bell rings. Barging into the room a tall man with Elvis styled blue hair turns to me grinning.

"You must be the new guy! I'm Franky Flam, your teacher (I don't feel like saying what subjects are being taught, lol) introduce yourself to the class." The teacher was grinning widely so I turn to the class grinning.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!" a few of the girls in the class giggled, and a couple guys chuckled. "Well straw hat, have a seat next to Zoro, he's the one asleep with the green hair." Franky states I nod and head to the back of the room and turn to Zoro, he was awake now.

"Hi I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'll be sitting next to you till the end of the year." He nodes in acknowledgment, "Roronoa Zoro." I grin widely at him and he sighs and lays his head back down and falls back to sleep.

**(Lunch)**

I head to the cafeteria walking beside Zoro, who looks bored, his green eyes drooping, till I see Ace in the middle of the lunch room talking to a guy with weird blond hair. I grin as I run toward Ace and jump on his back wrapping my legs around his waist and crossing my arms on top of his head.

"Nii-Chan! How's your day going?" Ace chuckled as he maneuvers me off his back and turns to me. "It's good Lu, How about yours?" I feel Zoro stop behind me and grinned widely at Ace.

"Good! Oh Ace this is Zoro, Zoro this is my Nii-Chan Ace!" Zoro nods to Ace respectfully, "Roronoa Zoro." Ace chuckles, "Portgas D. Ace." I see the guy beside Ace shift and I grin at him.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Are you Ace's friend?" The guy smiles kindly his droopy eyes kind, "Yes, My name is Phoenix Marco." I smiled at the guy and Ace looked at me.

"I'm going to sit with Marco here, Lu, that ok?" I grin at Ace as I hug Zoro's arm causing his eye to twitch and Ace to chuckle.

"Go ahead Nii-Chan! I'm going to sit with Zoro!" Ace pats my hat then turns and leaves with Marco and I look up at Zoro. He sighs knowing my question as I let go of his arm grinning as he leads me to a table with 6 people sitting in a circle.

"Hey guys, this is Luffy, Luffy this is guys." Zoro sits down and quickly falls asleep; I sit next to a guy with blond hair, "Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" The table smiles at me.

"I'm Zeff Sanji." The guy next to me states as he looks at me. The girl next to him spoke up, "I'm Nico Nami." "My name is Nico Robin." "Hello Luffy-kun, my name is Nefertari Vivi" "Soge Usopp." "Hello Luffy-san, my name is Lilly Kaya." I grin at them all and we easily fall into conversation.

**(End of school)**

I walk out of class with Sanji and Zoro, laughing as we meet up with the others outside the door. I quickly exchanged numbers with everyone just as Ace walked up.

"Hey Lu, ready to go? Shanks said he was gonna be there." I grinned at my friends and jumped on Ace's back again. "Onward Nii-Chan, we mustn't keep Shanks-kun waiting!" Ace laughed as he walked with me on his back to his bike leaving my new friends behind us laughing, and Zoro staring.

When we reached the house I noticed Shanks leaning against his red convertible. As soon as the bike came to a stop I handed Ace the helmet and ran to Shanks tackling him in a hug.

"Hey Lu, how was your day?" I grinned up at Shanks as we followed Ace into the house as I told Shanks about my day. After I was done talking things settled down as I sat beside Ace.

"I have some news on Crocodile." Shanks stated to Ace and me seriously, I flinched at **HIS **name remembering all the things he has done to me. Ace rapped his arm around my waist and moved me to sit in his lap.

"Crocodile," I flinched, "and his gang are currently looking for you. Currently he is unsure as to where you are, so it's best to keep a low profile." Shanks had a sad but serious look to his face as he looked directly at me, I sighed dropping my smile as I leaned my head back on Ace's chest.

"How long do I have to deal with this? Hasn't he had enough?!" I was becoming angry as my body began to shake; Ace tightened his grip on my wait as he sighed sadly.

"Just until we can find him Lu, We don't have any clues to his whereabouts, but all we can do is to keep following our leads. We will catch him soon Luffy, then you can be truly free." Shanks sighed as I looked down at my left wrist; it was currently covered but on my wrist is a brand that has a giant 'C' that still bleeds if moved to fast.

"Well boys, I think I will head out now, Benn-Chan want's to go clubbing tonight! I'll stop by near the end of the month, be safe!" Shanks ruffled my hat free hair and pat Ace on the shoulder as he quickly left the house.

I stood from Ace's lap and stretched, "Nah Ace, I'm going to bed early tonight! Goodnight!" I turned and walked to my room as I heard Ace sigh, my eyes dulled and my smile fell as soon as I entered the room. I quickly stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed, wishing for once I would sleep peacefully…no luck.

**A/N: Well guys what did ya think? Be sure to read and review, I want to know your opinions! **

**~Osdktd**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**WARNING!- Rape/torture/language**

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy**

**Monkey D Luffy: age 17, Junior, Going Merry Highschool **

**Roronoa Zoro: age 18, Junior, Going Merry Highschool**

**Nico Nami: age 17, Junior, GMH **

**Soge Usopp: age 17, Junior, GMH**

**Lilly Kaya: age 17, Junior, GMH**

**Zeff Sanji: age 18, Junior, GMH**

**Nico Robin: age 19, Senior, GMH**

**Portgas D Ace: age 19, Senior, GMH**

**Nefertari Vivi: age 16, sophomore, GMH**

**Sketel Brook: Age 46, principle GMH**

**Trafalgar Law: age 24, nurse at Grand Line Highschool**

**Eustass Kid: age 19, senior, GLH**

**Crocodile: age 27, gang leader**

**Kurahadol Kuro: age 20, crocodile's 2nd commander**

**Rob Lucci: age 23, crocodile's 1st commander**

**(I'm forgetting a few but just read, I'm damn tired!)**

**Chapter 2: Remember**

**(Luffy's Dream)**

A sinister chuckle sounded throughout the basement room as a tall man with a wide chest, slicked back Purple/black hair, black eyes and a scar across his face stepped into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the little Monkey." The man stated as he leaned into my personal space and kissed me roughly, I bit his lip and glared at him, he smirked and punched me hard in the face causing me to spit up blood.

"Crocodile! What do you want?!" I spat angrily at him, he glared hard as his hand wrapped tightly around my neck and his eyes began to roam my body.

"Well Luffy-Kun, what I want is to have your body and soul…I guess ill stick with your body for now." Crocodile stated as his hands snuck under my shirt, I briefly noticed his first commander, Rob Lucci, and his second commander, Kurahadol Kuro, step into the room with a video camera.

I felt a hand sneak up my shirt as the camera was sat down on a stool and turned on. I glared at the three men surrounding me; I struggled against the chains around my wrist holding me to the wall causing Kuro to chuckle.

"Sir Crocodile, Will you be the first to indulge his sweet little body?" Lucci purred as he licked the side of my face, I glared at him and he bit my cheek causing me to flinch.

"Yes, Then you and Kuro can enjoy him as you please, but leave him some energy, we still have much more to do." Crocodile smirked as he tore my red vest from my body and yanked my pants and boxers off.

I kicked Crocodile in the face causing him to growl as he grabbed my leg tightly, I heard a snap as a sharp pain shot from my leg and I screamed out causing Crocodile to moan in pleasure.

"Don't struggle Luffy-_**Kun**_, or I will have to hurt you more…doesn't bother me though I find your voice just delectable." Crocodile stood and quickly pulled his pants down to just under his but as he grabbed my hips roughly causing me to scream in pain from my leg.

"Yes, keep screaming!" Crocodile yelled as he harshly thrust into me, I screamed in agony causing crocodile to moan as tears streamed down my face, Crocodile laughed as he continued his harsh thrust as he pulled out a knife and stabbed my shoulder, I gasped in pain.

Finally after what felt like hours Crocodile stopped moving and came deep inside of me, triggering my own unwanted one. Crocodile dropped me to the floor and kicked me in the side as he pulled his pants up, and sat down to the side to watch the next show.

After what felt like hours Lucci came inside me and Kuro forced me to swallow his seed, I was once again dropped to the floor, panting in pain as I felt blood and come on my legs.

Crocodile chuckled as he bent down beside me and picked me up by my neck, grinning as he kissed me deeply, bruising my lips.

"I hope you aren't tired yet Luffy-kun, we are just getting started." I heard a sizzling noise as a brand came into my view; I felt my left arm yanked out as Crocodile held my down with his foot to my chest.

Feeling a white hot searing pain from my left wrist and screamed in pure agony as Crocodile held the brand their till my wrist went numb, I looked at my wrist and smelly burning skin as I saw blood pouring and gathering around me shoulder.

"Don't give up on me yet Luffy-Kun!" Crocodile encouraged as he kicked my leg, I cried out in a silent scream, as a horrendous pain wracked my body. I saw crocodile pull out a small dagger from his pocket as he held it to my cheek under my left eye, then he suddenly stabbed me, I saw blood shoot up onto his hand as he pulled the knife out a licked it, I stayed silent as I stared blankly up at him, to tired to move.

It was only just beginning though; I would deal with this for three more months before anyone would get there.

**(End Dream)**

I shot up in bed panting heavily remembering the event that happened 5 months ago, I curled up into myself as a sob wracked my body, I heard my door open and felt two strong arms wrap around me.

"Shh Lu, it's all right…I won't let him get you again." Ace rocked me back in forth after pulling me onto his lap, I sniffled after sobbing for a while and stood up shakily, moving my left arm up to fix my shirt I grunted in pain as I felt the wound open.

"Damnit…Luffy let me fix that up." I shook my head, "I have to shower first then you can." He nodded and I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I wrapped the towel around my waist and let Ace in; he quickly took my left arm gently into his hand and sighed. Ace grabbed alcohol and wiped off my wounds then wrapped the tightly.

"There try not to move it to much today." I nodded silently as I stood and walked to my room and dressed quickly making sure my left wrist is completely covered.

Ace cooked up a quick breakfast and then drove us to school, we were both quiet. I stepped out of the black Ferrari and stood in the parking lot placing my fake smile on, though today it was slightly difficult.

"I'll see you at lunch Lu, be careful." Ace gave me a hug and I smiled at him as he walked off I felt a body collide with mine causing me to drop to the floor and land on my left wrist, I grunted as I stood up holding my left wrist as I felt blood seep through my bandages.

Watch were your going brat!" yelled a guy with red hair, I knew him…Eustass Kidd…fuck! He grinned at me once he realized who I was and grabbed my left wrist causing me to grunt again.

"Oh Luffy-Kun, my bad…it's been awhile…you know Leader is looking for you, maybe you would like to go see him, it would save us a lot of trouble." I glared up at Kidd as he smirked down at me squeezing my wrist hard, I yanked my hand from his grip and turned to leave when my face is suddenly in contact with the ground.

"Don't turn your back on me; it will make Crocodile mad if he finds out…" Kidd purred into my ear I turned my head to the side feeling blood roll down my four head, and growled.

"I don't give a shit what Crocodile thinks or feels, that bastard can burn in hell for all I care! He doesn't own me!" I growled as I struggled to get free, I felt Kidd harden against my backside.

"Oh but Luffy-kun, he does own you, remember you have a brand to prove it." Kidd Purred as he pulled my left sleeve up and yanked the bloodied bandage off, blood was pouring from my abused wound still, I felt Kidd's weight disappear off my body and felt two strong arms pick me up, I looked at my savior Zoro and smiled, sadly.

"Luffy-Kun, be prepared, he is coming to get you soon, you are **HIS **property!" Kidd laughed cruelly as he turned and left. "Damn bastard ruined my cloths." I growled as I looked at my blood cover shirt sleeve.

"Here come to my house and I'll fix you up, you don't look like you could stand school at the moment." Zoro stated I nodded, "Let me tell Ace." I pulled out my phone.

_Ace,_

_Going home for the day, I'll see you when you get there._

_ ~Luffy_

I sent the message as I followed Zoro to his bike as I applied pressure to my still bleeding wrist. Ace replied with an ok.

As we reached Zoro's house he lead me inside and to a bathroom, I sat down against his tub as he gently grabbed my left elbow. After he wiped my blood off he saw the brand and stared at it curiously, I looked away, ashamed he had to see it.

"Zoro, please don't tell anyone you saw this…or of what happened with Kidd." Zoro nodded as he wrapped my arm and sat on the floor. "I will not tell Luffy, but will you tell me as to what that guy meant when he said you where some guy's property, and how you got this…brand?" I flinched as dread began to fill me.

"I…I…cant…"I felt a sob well up inside me and broke down crying, Zoro wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest. "You don't have to tell me now…" Zoro stated

After calming down Zoro pulled back and stared at me smiling lightly, "Hey Luffy, you might want to shower." I chuckled as I felt the dried blood on my head. "I will grab some of my cloths that might fit you while I was these." I stood up.

"Thank you Zoro, for helping me out." I smiled at him in gratitude; Zoro blushed and waved it off, "Yeah, yeah don't think anything of it." I chuckled as Zoro walked out of the bathroom and I turned the shower on and took a quick shower.

Stepping out of the tub I grabbed a towel and dried off then noticed a shirt and pants sitting on top of the toilet, I quickly dressed in the slightly over baggy clothes and stepped out of the bathroom and made my way to Zoro's living room.

I saw Zoro sitting on the coach watching something on TV and I sat beside him, he was watching something about kendo. "Nah Zoro, I'm glad you helped me…if you hadn't come when you did…well anyway thank you!" I bowed my head to him with a smile and he ruffled my hat less hair.

I sat with Zoro a couple hours, talking to him and only getting short replies, I was happy with it though. Suddenly my phone ringed causing me to jump and Zoro to laugh.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered, "Luffy! I heard you where attacked, where are you?!" Ace yelled into the phone, my happy mood sobered as I remembered the attack, Zoro muted the TV and left the room.

"It was Eustass Kidd…I'm at Zoro's right now, he helped clean me up and got rid of Kidd. I'll be home when you get there." I stated to my frantic brother he growled in anger and I sighed.

"Luffy, I will pick you up after school; I don't wan't you going anywhere alone at the moment… you remember what Shanks said." I felt my body tense and begin to shake.

"Yeah…I remember…I'll see you when you get here." I quickly hung up the phone and stared blankly at it, tears in the corner of my eyes, I heard Zoro walk in and I quickly dried my tears and smiled at him.

"That was Nii-Chan, he said he would pick me up after school!" Zoro nodded but looked at my face knowingly; I turned quickly to the TV and unmated it to watch the rest on Kendo.

"Nah, Zoro do you like Kendo?" I asked turning to him, he nodded, "Yeah, I was in Kendo class a couple years back." I nodded and we went back to watching TV.

After a while my clothes were finished being washed and I quickly dressed, it was nearing time that Ace would be here, I walked back into the living room, my hat in place and sat by Zoro who looked like he was dozing.

"Nah Zoro, I'm glad you're my friend." I smiled at him, a true happy smile and he blushed in embarrassment. "Glad to be as well Luffy." I chuckled at his slightly uncomfortable look.

My phone decided to ring at that moment startling me again, Zoro tried to cover his laugh and I pouted as I picked up the phone. "Hey Luffy, meet me outside! I don't know which place is Zoro's." I laughed and agreed as I stood up.

"Well Nii-Chan is outside, thank you Zoro, again." I gave Zoro a small hug, sure this is only my second day knowing him but I feel like I can trust him…that he is familiar.

"No problem, I'll see you to the door." Zoro stood and we walked to the door and I spotted Ace looking left and right his face scrunched up in thought, I laughed as I hugged Zoro then ran down and jumped on Ace's shoulders.

"Lu! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ace stated as he carried me on his back to his car, I laughed as he set me down and I got in the car, stopping to wave at Zoro.

Ace drove to the house, carefully surveying our surroundings, when we pulled up to the house I noticed Shanks car in the drive way. I hurried out of the car into the house and saw Shanks and his partner Benn sitting on the couch.

I ran over to Shanks and tackled him in a hug causing him to chuckle, and then I hugged Benn and sat down by Ace on the couch across from them.

"Luffy, would you tell me what happened with Eustass Kidd?" Shanks got strait to the point, I nodded my eyes dulling as I retold what happened, Shanks was stiff as was Benn and Ace was shaking, I stayed still flashes of Crocodile going through my head…I wanted one day…ONE DAY away from this constant torture.

**A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3:Why Me

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**And to answer your question Elixluna, no, no it is not :3 And you will find out why to those other questions soon enough (evil laugh) Thank You!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT I CANNOT MAKE ANY PROMISES**

**WARNING! –announced Ownership/language/Abuse**

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy**

**Chapter 3: Why me**

(**Luffy's Dream) (I do these a lot huh?)**

I watched as Ace and Sabo were talking animatedly, Sabo grinning and Ace scowling. "Sabo-Nii-Chan, why don't you look like me and Ace?" I asked my 10 year old blond haired brother.

"Because Luffy, I have a different Mommy and Daddy, that doesn't mean I'm not your brother though!" I laughed as I tackled Sabo in a hug and Ace shook his head laughing as I rattled on about a man I met recently, he had awesome red hair.

Hearing a branch crunch under an approaching foot, we all turned to the sound and saw a tall man with a scar across his face step into the clearing, his eyes trained on me.

"Well Sabo-Chan, who is this young cutie?" I felt Sabo stiffen as he focused a mean glare and the happy man, who smiled kindly at me, I smiled back slightly worried as to why Sabo was being mean.

"What's your name little boy?" The man asked, I smiled widely and was about to answer him until Sabo put his hand over my mouth and Ace stood up beside us.

"Don't answer him, he is a bad man." Sabo stated I felt confused and saw Ace about to yell then I started to cry. "Oh look, Sabo-Chan, Ace-Chan you made him cry." I stared at the man as he pulled a gun out.

"Come now little boy, if you tell me your name I won't hurt your big brothers!" The man laughed madly and I nodded still crying. "Ace! Sabo! Luffy!" I heard to voices yell.

I saw two people step out of the trees; it was Momma (Makino) and Father (Dragon) they stopped when they saw us and the man holding the gun. "I see, so it's Luffy-Kun is it?" I nodded crying.

"Momma, Daddy!" I cried as I jumped away from Sabo and ran over to them; momma caught me in her arms as she dropped to her knees holding me tightly to her chest as well as Ace and Sabo when they came over.

"Crocodile, what where you doing pointing a weapon at my son?" Daddy asked as he stood in front of us all, Crocodile put his gun down at his side.

**(End Dream)**

I slowly opened my eyes feeling tears run down my face, I looked at my clock it was now noon, and I stood up and stretched thankful that is was now Sunday.

I have been going to the new school for just over a month now and have gotten pretty close to my new friends, Zoro mostly…he still doesn't know what happened and I would like to keep it that way.

I grabbed my regular outfit, red vest, blue jean cutoffs and my hat and walked out into the living room and stopping in my tracks. There sat Garp on the couch having a heated argument with Ace but though both stopped when they saw me and Garp jumped to his feet glaring at me.

"So there you are!" Garp as he stomped toward me and got in my face, Ace stood to help but I waved him off, he looked reluctant but he was as well scared of Garp.

"Hello, Grandpa was there something you needed?" Garp's eyes seemed to darken in anger as he punched me knocking me to the floor. "Watch your mouth boy!" Grap yelled as he kicked me in the side I stayed down and quiet figuring it would be best.

"I came to remind you what today is. You should never forget…it's your fault." Garp stated as he picked me up by my throat and slammed me into the wall causing my head to bounce.

"I will never forget…" I choked out as Garp punched me reputedly in the stomach; I didn't even cry out…it is my fault, no doubt about it. After what felt like hours Garp dropped me to the floor turned and sat on the couch as he glared at me, then turned the TV on and ignored me.

Ace walked into the room with a heavy glare sent to Garp as he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Ace let the tub fill up and undressed me and set me in the tub, I felt exhausted so I laid my head back.

"You know Luffy…it wasn't your fault…" My head snapped up causing a sharp pain to shoot threw my body. "Ace! You know it is! If I had not of been there…if I had not asked to go to the forest that day…Sabo, mama, and daddy would be alive!" I felt a sharp pain sting my cheek and looked up at a standing Ace with tears in my eyes.

Ace dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around me sitting by the tub, "I'm sorry Luffy…"Ace sobbed as he buried his face in my neck, I let my tears fall, and cried as Ace silently helped clean the blood off me, dress me and carry me to my room and set me in my bed.

I slept for the rest of the day physically and emotionally exhausted and Ace slept beside me knowing what I would dream about tonight.

**(Luffy's Dream)**

I stared at Daddy as he glared at the man, Crocodile, mom looked fearful, Sabo was tense and Ace was glaring hard at the man.

"I was just talking to him Dragon-san, he is just so cute after all." Daddy tensed and Mommy tightened her arms around me, Sabo began to shake as he stared fearfully at Crocodile. "Just like Sabo was when I first met him, it was you who took him away right Dragon-san? Well as repayment you should give me Luffy-Kun." I stared at everyone around me confused. Sabo was still shaking so I hugged him tightly as did Mommy and Ace.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang and Mommy scream as Daddy fell to the ground. I crawled away from my shock still family to get Daddy up. "Daddy, you can't go to sleep now! It's too hard to sleep out here! Daddy…wake…up…" I began to cry when Daddy wouldn't move I don't know what was wrong with him but I knew it was bad.

"Don't worry Luffy-Kun, I just made your _Daddy _go to sleep, he won't wake up of course." I looked up at Crocodile as he began to walk forward, I saw Mommy jump it my way blocking him from my path.

"Ace, Sabo take care of your little brother…I love you, don't every forget that. "I heard Mommy saw then a load bang sounded as Mommy fell on top of me getting something sticky on my face, it was red.

I felt four hands pull me to my feet and ran with them, I heard laughing behind us but kept running. I felt a pair of arms stop and looked to my left Sabo had stopped running and Ace held me to his chest.

"Ace, go!" Sabo yelled at Ace who stood staring wide eyed. "Go! Take Luffy and hide!" I felt tears drop on my face as Ace turned and ran, we had gotten a long way when we heard and earth shattering scream…we kept running.

That day we had escaped Crocodile, Ace and I that is but we knew everyone else was dead, because a week after that we got two packages in the mail at Grandpa's house. One held a tape…and the other…Sabo's head.

**(End Dream)**

I shot up into a sitting position wincing as I was breathing heavy Ace was awake as well and pulled me back down and ran his fingers threw my hair. I sobbed into his chest and felt tears against my shoulder; we continued to sob till we heard my alarm clock go off. I stood to my feet wincing as I grabbed my school cloths and ran through the shower, Ace went after and we quickly left the house so as not to run into Garp.

"Remember Luffy, don't go anywhere alone…it's pure luck Crocodile" I flinched, "Hasn't shown up yet. I will meet you out here after school, don't be late or Garp will be even angrier." I nodded and hugged Ace softly then slowly made my way to my class.

"Straw Hat, you're late!" Franky stated he sounded angry but looked worried, I bowed, "Sorry, my Grandpa is down and we stayed up late last night!" I lied smoothly, he nodded and I made my way to my desk and sat down by Zoro who was looking carefully at my neck with a frown.

**(After class)**

I walked out of the class room just as Zoro stepped beside me, "Hey Luffy, do you wan't to go to the park with me and the others Saturday?" Zoro asked I grinned up at him and agreed, he looked like he wanted to ask about my neck but thankfully said nothing.

**(After school)**

I walked with Sanji and Zoro out of the school and saw Ace waiting there, he was talking to Shanks, I led Zoro and Sanji over to the two as I gently hugged Shanks, he looked at my neck slightly angered but smiled at me happily.

"Zoro, Sanji this is Shanks a good family friend, Shanks these are two of my friends I told you about." The greetings went around and Ace looked nervous. "Nah, Shanks are you going to be at the house?" I asked he looked at me sadly. "Yes, is Garp there? I need to speak with him." Shanks looked at my neck with anger in his eyes, "Yeah he's there…" I trailed off and quickly said goodbye to Sanji and Zoro as I road with Ace to the house Shanks following.

When we got to the house I noticed an angry Garp standing outside, I walked in with everyone and sat beside Ace and Shanks across from Garp. "Hello Garp-San, I have come to discuss things about Crocodile." Garp nodded as he glared at me.

"He was spotted about two towns over, we are currently staked out there looking for him, we have no further clues." Garp nodded, the night flew by quickly and Shanks left, I was on my way to bed when I felt a hand wrap around my neck.

"I'll go to bed in a minute Ace, see you in the morning." Ace looked angry and reluctant but left. The beating wasn't as bad as on Sunday but did bruise me up abit but I paid it no mind and went to bed.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry if that came out a bit rushed I'm kinda tired, well tell me what you think and I will try to update tomorrow if not then it will be here Friday. **

**~Osdktd**


	4. Chapter 4:The Park and the Movie

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**Now to reply to my wonderful viewers!**

**Katasana- Yes Garp is OOC, I personally love Garp, but I felt like making a new fanfic, I am going in an overall perspective of abusive family's, for all we know Garp could have been abusive to Dragon. Thank you for liking my story! And commenting!**

**Eli: well if you have watched the anime or read the manga it says Ace and Sabo are 10 and Luffy is 7, but in this when Ace and Sabo are 10 Luffy is 8. So yep he was 8 in that dream. I haven't officially decided if Shanks is a cop just seeing what people think (hehe) so he can either be a cop or detective I guess I'd have to say detective though. Thank you for commenting and reading!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT I CANNOT MAKE ANY PROMISES**

**WARNING! –language, Teacher likes his student, mentions of Yuri relationship, announced ownership**

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin (Not official), Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!) **

**Chapter 4: The Park**

**(Luffy's view)**

Today is Saturday, the day I go to the park with Zoro and the group, I asked Ace to go but he had plans with Marco, it was ok though. I was dressing in my red vest when my phone rang, I left it unbuttoned and answered the phone.

"Hey Luffy, I will be there in a minute can you meet me outside, I have to make this a stop and run…something about the shitty cook needing everyone there before the food gets cold." I laughed, "Sure!" then hung up the phone, grabbed my hat and ran past Ace who blinked in surprise.

Just as I stepped outside Zoro's motorcycle came to a stop and he looked at me with an eyebrow raised as he looked at my stomach, I looked down confused then quickly buttoned up my shirt laughing it off.

I walked over to Zoro as he handed me a helmet, I handed him my hat and he put it in a bag as I put the helmet on and hopped on the bike. "Ready?" Zoro called back I nodded accidently making my helmet hit Zoro's (done that) and he started the bike and we took off.

It was a short drive, and we arrived at the park and saw Sanji setting food on a blanket that was surrounded by: Nami, Robin, Vivi, Usopp, Kaya, and not surprisingly Franky. We have come to be friends and I think he has a 'secret' crush on Robin. (Sorry that pairing is cute and I know it's bad for a teacher to like his student but oh well)

I walked over to the group and sat down by Usopp, and Zoro sat beside me as I looked at everyone. Nami was holding hands with Vivi, Franky was talking animatedly to Robin who laughed softly, Usopp was holding a blushing Kaya's hand, and Sanji was placing the food down around the group pouting as he looked at Robin and Franky.

"Well everybody, the food is re-" Sanji didn't finish because we all dug in, smiling and laughing, "Wahh! Sanji this is good!" I cried out as I ate he blushed and grinned widely, I saw Zoro send him a small glare, Sanji smirked at him.

After we finished eating we thanked Sanji and sat around talking, Sanji pulled out a cigarette, causing Franky's eye to twitch slightly, but said nothing as Sanji enjoyed it.

"Oi, Ero-cook, that thing is gonna kill you someday." Zoro stated Sanji glared at him and blew smoke in his face, Zoro growled in frustration but did nothing further.

"Didn't know you cared so much, Marimo." Sanji grinned teasingly at Zoro who grunted, "Nope, just saying the only way I'll be at your funeral is to dance on your grave." They then went to yelling insults at each other till Nami threw a plate at them.

After awhile things seemed to calm down and we all sat looking up at the darkening sky, I laid my head on Zoro, who looked down confused, and closed my eyes listening to the sounds of laughter around me, happy I had made such amazing friends.

**(Luffy's Dream)**

I looked at a figure that stood in front of me, it was Crocodile, the one that killed Mommy and Daddy 2 years ago, and he smiled at me, I glared in return.

"Hello again Luffy-Kun, how have you been?" Crocodile asked, I looked to my left hoping somebody in the store would intervene, someone noticed my desperate look and walked over, "Is there a problem here?" the man asked, I nodded.

"Hmm, not at all sir. I will be seeing you around **MY** Luffy-Kun." Crocodile purred as he turned and left, I thanked the man and went off to find Ace.

**(End Dream)**

I opened my eyes to notice I was still with the group, they were laying around and cuddling and talking (in Sanji's case), I noticed I was still on Zoro's shoulder.

"Sorry Zoro…"I trailed off with a yawn he waved his hand in dismissal as he laid back on the ground I laid beside him smiling. "How long was I out?" I asked he chuckled, "About an hour." I laughed as he yawned.

About an hour or so later, I'm guessing it was about 9pm, Sanji stated we pack and head home, once everyone was packed, we all said our goodbye's and walked to the car's…and Zoro's motorcycle.(lol had to do it)

As I crawled onto the bike Zoro handed me the helmet and we quickly took off to my house, when we came to a stop I hopped off the bike, "Nah Zoro wanna join Ace, Marco, and I for dinner?" I asked as I handed him my helmet.

"Sure." Zoro stated as he turned the bike off and walked with me to the door, I let us both in and saw Ace and Marco watching something on the TV laughing…it was SpongeBob.

"Oh SpongeBob!" I yelled as I ran over and sat on the couch cross legged, Zoro sat beside me laughing. After about 30 minutes I heard a timer go off in the kitchen and Ace stand, when he came back he called us into the kitchen.

After we ate our meal of steak, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese we walked back into the living room while Ace put the dishes in the washer. "So Zoro, Ace makes good meat huh?!" I asked as I jumped to my seat, Zoro chuckled.

"Yeah, he does." Zoro agreed as he sat beside me, I saw Ace come into the room with a movie and grinned. "Ace! What movie did you get?" Ace grinned evilly at him, "28 weeks later." I nodded, "till what?" Ace laughed and Marco and Zoro looked at me surprised.

"Just watch." Ace stated as he popped the CD in, I watched as many moaning people walked along the streets, "Ace, are they hurt!?" Ace lowered his head in defeat as he let out a long drawn out sigh.

"No Luffy, they are called Zombies, they eat people." Zoro stated Ace smiled gratefully as I looked at the screen and gulped.

After the movie was over we all stood and stretched, Marco pulled out his phone and cursed, "Damn! Hey Ace I got to go, had fun talking to ya'll!" Marco called as he stepped out, Zoro nodded.

"Hey Luffy, I have to go to, I'll see you Monday." I nodded to Zoro as he walked out and turned to grin at Ace who had a speculative look on his face. I jumped on his back grinning as I pat his head, he laughed.

"Luffy, how old are you now?" Ace asked as he maneuvered me off his back laughing I grinned at him, "17!" Ace laughed loudly as we sat around the TV for another hour.

"Well Lu, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." I nodded at Ace and decided to go to bed as well, so I turned off the TV and made my way to my room, smiling as I thought of my day/night '…I….am happy.' I finally decided as I drifted off to sleep a smile on my face.

**A/N: so what did ya'll think? I hope ya'll are liking it, because I finally like one of my own stories! Ha-ha well I have a question for you, well actually two.**

**Who should I pair Ace and Sanji with? I guess that can be counted as one…**

**Well here are the options. **

**Ace/Marco**

**Ace/Sanji**

**Ace/(tell me someone)**

**Ace/Oc**

**Sanji/(tell me someone or and oc) **

**If ya'll decide on an Oc and you want me to put them in the story tell me of their personalities and the way you hope they stand in this fic and I will try my hardest!**

**~Osdktd**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Forget

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**Now to reply to my wonderful viewers!**

**Angelrider13: you will find out in all do time! Ha-ha and Crocodile will get what's coming to him.**

**Eli: it is very difficult to think of a Sanji pair, meh he might just be alone, not sure yet. In due time you will find the answers to your questions (stated cryptically then evilly laughs) **

**Katasana: Heh I like updating fast, less stress on the brain err it keeps me distracted. :p Sanji being alone would be kinda funny, idk how he would land a girlfriend(or boyfriend) with his pervy attitude…I just realized I forgot to add Sanji's pervynes! AHHH! **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT I CANNOT MAKE ANY PROMISES**

**WARNING! –language, Luffy cries(that makes me cry so it's a warning!)**

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin (Not official), Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!), Ace/Marco,~ Sanji(forever alone, jk I don't know yet)**

**Chapter 5: Don't Forget**

I sat by Ace, Zoro, and Marco in the living room, it has been 3 weeks since the park and I couldn't be happier. Zoro and I have become good friends; Nami and Vivi are still very…flirty. Franky and Robin are 'secretly' dating, Usopp and Kaya are about the same, and Ace stated to me and Zoro last week he and Marco had decide to try dating.

"So Marco, Ace how's the bed life going?" Zoro teased, Ace face planted the ground and Marco blushed darkly, "Whaa~?" I asked looking at Zoro who had his head thrown back laughing.

"No-no-nothing Luffy!" Ace stammered as he jumped to his feet and sat by Marco blushing just as bright as said blonde. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and ran to the door.

After signing a few papers they handed me a box…I hate boxes, and I walked into the living room to see them laughing, I looked at Ace. "I'll look at it in my room, I'll be really quick." I stated plastering on my fake smile before running to my room.

I opened the box and saw a CD, I gulped as I grabbed it with shaky hands and shoved it into the DVD player. The screen turned bright blue before and all too familiar basement showed up on the screen, Crocodile's smiling face then showed up, eyes shining clearly.

"Hello Luffy-Kun, I heard you had a run in with one of my subordinates. You should come see me you know, I do miss you. I miss all the fun we had, you remember don't you?" Crocodile let a sinister smirk spread across his face, I shivered in fear.

"Luffy-Kun, I have a surprise for you, I'm sure you will enjoy it very much." Crocodile stated laughing as the CD skipped to a different screen, in the same basement.

I saw, in the tape, me chained to a wall As Crocodile rapidity thrust into me repeatedly as he stabbed me, all the while I did was cry and scream…like he wanted me to. I continued to watch the clip all the way through remember the pain just like it was yesterday, the screen changed back to Crocodile's smiling face.

"You enjoyed it right Luffy-Kun? I know I did. Now Luffy-Kun since you caused me so much trouble I would like for you to come to me, you don't have to of course…but if you don't…I know two precious people I can bring here. 1 Portgas D. Ace and 1 Roronoa Zoro, you don't want me to enjoy them to do you?" I shook my head at the screen staring at it blankly, Crocodile grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't; now if you don't wan't anything to happen to them all you have to do is come to me. All I have every wanted was you Luffy-Kun…now meet me at your school 2 weeks after you get this message, I'll be waiting." The screen turned black and I stared at it for a moment.

I found another CD at the bottom of the box and picked it up, I put it in the DVD and played it…it was a CD of Sabo's head being sawed off by a laughing Crocodile as his commanders had **fun **with his limp body. I had gotten this video before years ago so I knew this was a back up video so Ace wouldn't be curious.

I hid the CD for me and walked into the living room with Ace's CD, the three looked up at me as I walked in the room, I placed my fake smile on my face as I handed the CD to Ace.

"Sabo…again." I stated Ace nodded solemnly but smiled at Marco and Zoro who looked curious. I noticed Zoro had his green eyes trained on me…my smile…but mostly my eyes.

For the rest of the day I held up my façade, smiling at the curious and worried looking Zoro.

Marco and Ace said they would be back, something about Ace wanting to get ingredients' for dinner, so only Zoro and I was left in the house. "Nah Zoro, wanna watch SpongeBob?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow but nodded, I smiled at him and turned the TV on.

"Luffy…"I turned to Zoro as he called my name, when my eyes came in contact with his, he asked me a question I had been dreading, "Where did you get your scars?" I blinked at him as he continued to look me in the eyes, I tried to turn my head away but his large hands grabbed my face gently and forced me to look at him.

"Would…" I felt tears in my eyes but blinked them back, and Zoro pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to tell me the whole thing, you can give me hints." I looked up into Zoro's eyes and almost caved, I buried my face into his chest as I inhaled his woodsy scent.

"A man…Crocodile…is infatuated…no obsessed with me…I can't tell you anymore yet." My voice quivered and Zoro nodded, "Try to give me hints every now and again Luffy." I nodded into his chest and laid there.

I lay against Zoro for at least an hour when the door opened and Ace walked in with Marco, both holding bags. I slowly sat up and yawned as I smiled at Ace.

"Ace! What's for dinner?!" Ace grinned at me, "Meat Luffy." I jumped off the couch and jumped around, "MEAT!" I exclaimed causing everybody to laugh. "It should be ready in an hour or so, go watch something on TV with Zoro; can you help me out Marco?" Marco nodded and I watched as the two walked into the kitchen.

"So Zoro, what do you wan't to watch?" I asked as I sat beside him and handed him the remote. "Hm, maybe… let's watch Pet Cemetery." Zoro stated, I cocked my head to the side and he blushed.

"It's a movie…just watch." Zoro grunted to cover his embarrassment. I nodded as the movie turned on, it was kind of boring so I leaned me head on Zoro and yawned.

I heard Zoro yawn as well as my eyes closed and I listened to his heart beat, and unknowingly fell asleep.

**(Dream)**

I heard a loud thud and turned to my right, I let a terrified scream fall from my mouth as I noticed two dull brown eyes staring at me, lifeless on a head separated from a body.

"No, Ace!" I screamed as I went to touch the head as if to sooth it…make it move again. "Luffy! Get out of here!" I heard Zoro's voice yell I turned and saw him in Lucci's arms, struggling to get free.

"No Zoro I won't leave you! I won't, never!" I screamed at him, I saw his beautiful green eyes roll into the back of his head as I heard a dull thump; Lucci had just severed his head. I screamed in horror as a horrible loneliness, and guiltiness filled my entire being.

"Don't forget Luffy-Kun, you belong to me." I heard Crocodiles sinister laughter fill the basement as his word continued to drone on in my head.

**(End Dream)**

I shot up accidently knocking into something, I noticed I had been lying on Zoro's lap when I shot up and connected with his jaw.

"Zoro! I'm so sorry!" He continued to stare at my wide eyed for a moment before he nodded, "its ok. Mind telling me what you were dreaming about, you screamed pretty loud." My eyes widened and I coughed.

"Ah, well it was just a nightmare, to many scary movies." I laughed nervously and his eyes narrowed.

After dinner Marco and Zoro decided to leave, "Well Luffy, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Zoro stated I grinned as I tackled him in a hug causing him to laugh. After our good buys I sat with Ace in the living room.

"Luffy…are you going to tell him?" Ace suddenly asked I snapped my head up, eyes wide, "M-maybe… he wants to know about the brand he saw. Ace…what if he doesn't like me anymore once he knows?" I felt my eyes water up and Ace rushed to my side and pull me into a strong hug.

"Luffy, that won't happen. You found a good friend, and I'm sure he will stay by your side." I cried tears of happiness…maybe sorrow…I didn't know for sure but I continued to cry into Ace's chest, he just let me cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys I made this chapter a quickie, it was stuck in my head all day. Next chapter should explain a few more things…and shit my hit the fan ****(cough…hopefully Croc's head…cough)**

**Well tell me what you think, should I go threw and fix some stuff? When do ya'll think I should make Luffy-Chan and Zoro-Kun a couple?**

**~Osdktd**


	6. Chapter 6: The Movies

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT I CANNOT MAKE ANY PROMISES**

**WARNING! –Language, other stuff XD **

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin (Not official), Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!), Ace/Marco,~ Sanji(forever alone, jk I don't know yet)**

**Chapter 6: The Movies**

**(Luffy's Dream)**

"Ace, I'm going out!" I called to Ace, he nodded and I walked out the door, a sense of foreboding swelling in my gut. I walked at least a block and a half away when I heard footsteps, I slowly turned but saw no one, I continued walking.

I heard the footsteps again and stopped to turn when suddenly pain shot threw my head and I dropped to the ground unconscious. When I woke again I noticed I was in a basement, it was the basement I saw in the CD Crocodile sent Ace and myself of him sawing of Sabo's head.

A sinister chuckle sounded throughout the basement room as a tall man with a wide chest, slicked back Purple/black hair, black eyes and a scar across his face stepped into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the little Monkey." The man stated as he leaned into my personal space and kissed me roughly, I bit his lip and glared at him, he smirked and punched me hard in the face causing me to spit up blood.

**(End Dream)**

I sat up in bed, slowly this time…I knew I was going to have to deal with it all again next Saturday, mind as well stop caring. I yawned as I crawled out of bed and grabbed my school cloths, today is Friday and I was glad.

As I took my shower I let my mind wander to Zoro, I am so glad to have met him, sure he was a little anti social when we met but now he talks, not a lot but enough.

I climbed out of the shower and dressed, then grabbed my hat and bag and met Ace down stairs, he smiled at me. "Dinner is on the table Lu, eat fast we have to go!" Ace exclaimed smiling widely I laughed and nodded as I quickly at my meal.

When I finished we road in Ace's car to school, me singing to a song I had never heard, probably why the lyrics are wrong, and Ace laughing. When we pulled up to the school I saw Zoro with my group and Marco waiting for Ace.

I jumped out of the car, hugged Ace and ran over to my friends and jumped on Zoro's back, he sighed but chuckled. "Hey Luffy." He stated I grinned at him as I got off his back.

"Hey Luffy, want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Nami asked as she held hands with Vivi who blushed but smiled at me. "Sure, who all is going? Where will we go?" I asked looking around everyone smiled.

"It will be at the movies." Kaya stated as she smiled kindly and stepped closer to Usopp who grinned. "Well obviously Vivi and I will be there." Nami stated as she kissed Vivi on the cheek, Sanji's face flushed and he coughed slightly.

"I will be there!" Sanji grinned, then noodle danced to Nami who sent him a warning look as she wrapped her arm around the redder Vivi. "Kaya and myself will be there." Usopp stated.

"I will be there." Zoro stated, I grinned at him and looked at Robin who looked distracted. "Will you be their Robin?" she snapped out of her daze and smiled at me.

"No I have paper work to do, no thanks to my Imōto." Robin stated as she sent a small but teasing glare at Nami. "Not my fault!" Nami stated as she stuck her tongue out at Robin and ran into the school with Vivi, both laughing.

The rest of us began to head to class and I talked with Zoro quietly, "Luffy… after the movies tomorrow do you wan't to come to my house? I-I mean I usually go to your house so I thought maybe you could come over for once." Zoro blushed, I grinned at him.

"Sure! I'll have to talk to Ace though."Zoro nodded and we stayed quiet as the teacher, Franky, talked…it's so strange how he acts when he is out of school.

**(End School)**

I walked out of the school doors as usual with Sanji and Zoro and met up with the group outside.

"Ok, tomorrow let's all meet up at the movies at 12, sound good?" Nami asked we all nodded, and then said our goodbyes. "You coming over tonight Zoro?" I asked as I grinned at him, "No I gotta clean house." I nodded and said goodbye as I met Ace and Marco at the car.

When we got to the house I sat with Ace and Marco in the living room as we watched some weird show on TV. "Nah Ace, tomorrow I was hoping to hang out with the others at the movies tomorrow and hang out with Zoro at his place, is that ok." Ace smiled at me, worry in his eyes.

"Yes, that's fine Lu…just…be careful." Marco looked confused but said nothing, "I'll be fine I'll have my friends with me." I grinned at Ace who smiled back.

"Well Ace, I am going to bed, you two can have dinner without me." Ace looked worried but I waved him off as I ran to my room, a small but real smile on my face.

**(Luffy's Dream)**

I looked up into green eyes and smiled, Zoro smiled back at me as he slowly leaned down toward me, "Your mine Luffy-Kun." A sinister laugh left Zoro as his face morphed into a face I knew all too well, Crocodile.

**(End Dream)(Ik short dream, but it happens)**

I shot up in bed panting as sweat rolled down my forehead, "Damnit!" I cursed. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom, I turned the shower on and quickly got in.

After I got out I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door, when the door opened I saw a wide eyed Zoro with his fist raised to knock, I blushed.

"H-Hey Zoro, what are you doing here so early?" His eyes snapped to my face as his face flushed, "W-Well I-it's," Zoro coughed, "not early, L-Luffy…I came to see what is holding you up, we have 20 minutes." I blinked, "Damn!" I exclaimed (Luffy has a mouth on him in this chappie! O.O) as I ran to my room, leaving a motionless blushing Zoro in the hall.

I grabbed a long sleeve red shirt (Like the one after the time skip) and a pair of my blue jean cutoffs grabbed my hat and met a now calm Zoro in the living room.

"See ya Ace!" I yelled up stairs as I ran out the door, Zoro calmly walked out and led me to his bike. I quickly strapped my helmet on and crawled on Zoro's bike after him and we took off.

When we got to the movies we had 5 minutes to spare and ran in and sat by Nami who smiled at us, we sat down just as the movie started. About thirty minutes in I heard a moan to my right and turned to investigate, Nami had her hand up Vivi's shirt and the two were heavily making out, I blushed and snapped my head to the screen wide eyed. I heard Zoro chuckled as he pat the top of my head.

Once the movie ended I stood up and stretched, then walked with everyone out of the theater. "Well will have to meet up again next Saturday!" Kaya actually almost yelled then blushed and hid behind Usopp, we all laughed…though mine fake.

"Yeah!" I agreed happily, I really wish I could though. We all said our goodbyes and I walked with Zoro over to his bike and we took off to his house.

When we got to Zoro's house I followed him inside as he gave me a proper tour of his house, again, and then sat with him in his living room. "So Luffy, how do you feel about steak for dinner?" I grinned at Zoro as I tackled him in a hug.

"Sounds good!" Zoro laughed and we watched TV for a while, talking and joking. When it came around dinner time Zoro began to cook and when it was ready I sat with Zoro in the dining room and we ate in silence.

When we finished I sat with Zoro in his living room when he suddenly turned to me with a serious face and a dusty pink on his cheeks.

"L-Luffy, would you like to be my boyfriend?" I stared wide eyed at Zoro who hid his head, I looked down at my left wrist as tears filled my eyes, Zoro looked up but saw me and reached to pull me into a hug, I stopped him.

"Zoro…it's about time…I told you…then you can decide if you still want me." I felt the tears flowing down my face, Zoro looked confused but stiffly nodded, I lowered my head as I began to tell him.

"This started with my older brother…his name was Sabo… he had been kidnapped by a man named…Crocodile, after watching him kill his family. Sabo was, from what I understand, was constantly tortured and rapped by Crocodile, he is…a gang leader of sorts. My father…Monkey D, Garp… he saved Sabo and brought him home where he lived with father, mother, Ace and myself. When I was 8, I asked Sabo and Ace if we could go looking through the forest, t-they didn't want to go but I begged and we went." I gulped back tears as I could remember that day like the back of my hand.

"We had been sitting in the forest when we heard a branch crack, we turned and I saw him…Crocodile…he smiled at me so kindly and being young I thought he was a nice man. He looked to Sabo who had me in his arms and asked who "this little cutie" is, when Sabo didn't answer he asked me my name…I was going to tell him when Sabo told me not to. Around that time Mother and Father came looking for us, I was scared and a kid so I went to mother and she held me tightly along with Sabo and Ace…Fa-Father he… stood in front of us," I sobbed loudly and Zoro wrapped his arms around me.

**(A/M: ima type that one seen again cuz I'm to tired to think)**

I stared at Daddy as he glared at the man, Crocodile, mom looked fearful, Sabo was tense and Ace was glaring hard at the man.

"I was just talking to him Dragon-san, he is just so cute after all." Daddy tensed and Mommy tightened her arms around me, Sabo began to shake as he stared fearfully at Crocodile. "Just like Sabo was when I first met him, it was you who took him away right Dragon-san? Well as repayment you should give me Luffy-Kun." I stared at everyone around me confused. Sabo was still shaking so I hugged him tightly as did Mommy and Ace.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang and Mommy scream as Daddy fell to the ground. I crawled away from my shock still family to get Daddy up. "Daddy, you can't go to sleep now! It's too hard to sleep out here! Daddy…wake…up…" I began to cry when Daddy wouldn't move I don't know what was wrong with him but I knew it was bad.

"Don't worry Luffy-Kun, I just made your _Daddy _go to sleep, he won't wake up of course." I looked up at Crocodile as he began to walk forward, I saw Mommy jump it my way blocking him from my path.

"Ace, Sabo take care of your little brother…I love you, don't every forget that. "I heard Mommy saw then a load bang sounded as Mommy fell on top of me getting something sticky on my face, it was red.

I felt four hands pull me to my feet and ran with them, I heard laughing behind us but kept running. I felt a pair of arms stop and looked to my left Sabo had stopped running and Ace held me to his chest.

"Ace, go!" Sabo yelled at Ace who stood staring wide eyed. "Go! Take Luffy and hide!" I felt tears drop on my face as Ace turned and ran, we had gotten a long way when we heard and earth shattering scream…we kept running.

That day we had escaped Crocodile, Ace and I that is but we knew everyone else was dead, because a week after that we got two packages in the mail at Grandpa's house. One held a tape…and the other…Sabo's head.

**(End Memory)**

I felt my body shake, "This part…it…it's the reason, I have my scars." I felt my stomach wrench, I had never spoke of this out lode, so this was new. "about 6 close to 7 months ago…I went out alone…I had heard footsteps, when I went to look the 2nd time, I was hit in the head and I blacked out…when I woke up," I chocked slightly and Zoro ran his hands softly threw my hair.

"I…I was in a basement…and Crocodile walked in…he he broke my leg, h-he and his two commanders Rob Lucci, and Kurahadol Kuro r-raped me, and stabbed and tortured me…this went on for weeks. When I got out…I was broken…I flinched at every sound, and Crocodile's words repeated themselves in my head, "Your mine Luffy-Kun." He always reminds me. Crocodile…he sends me tapes… one where he is cutting off Sabo's head while his commanders…have their way with Sabo's… and the other is of all the times he raped me, or tortured me. He won't ever stop." I let a loud sob escape me and cried, I felt Zoro's body was stiff but when I started crying harder he rocked me back and forth soothingly.

After a while my cries became sniffles, and Zoro continued to run his hands threw my hair, I sat back and looked up at Zoro, he had a saddened and angry look on his face, I flinched thinking it was for me, he noticed and kissed the top of my head causing me to relax.

"Luffy… you have been through a lot, but I wan't you to know, I don't care, well hold on, I do, I'm extremely saddened and I wan't to kill this bastard, but Luffy… I like you, hell I can go as far to say I like you more than a like, I don't know if it's love, but whatever happened or happens to you I WILL stay by your side. Give me a chance, I will do my best to make you happy and keep you safe." I felt more tears roll down my face, and I flung my arms around Zoro's neck, "Zoro! Y-yes!" I exclaimed, he sighed happily.

That night I stayed the night with Zoro, with permission from a reluctant Ace, and couldn't have been happier. Live in the now, is a quote I had heard before, now I finally understand. Be happy now, live life to the fullest now, before it is gone…which it will be soon.

**A/N: hey guys, tell me what you think of this chappie! I'm so happy it's complete (took me 2 hours cuz I got caught up in texting)**

**Leave a review!**

**~Osdktd**


	7. Chapter 7:Goodbye

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**TO MY VIEWERS!**

**Angelrider13: I don't mind the French XD Yes you can hurt him ha-ha, I feel bad though because I somewhat like Crocodile but I made him such an ASS! **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY BUT I CANNOT MAKE ANY PROMISES**

**WARNING! –Language, other stuff XD **

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin (Not official), Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!), Ace/Marco,~ Sanji(forever alone, jk I don't know yet)**

**Chapter 7: Goodbye**

It is now Friday, again, and tomorrow… I will meet with Crocodile, I walked out of the school holding hands with Zoro and talking to Sanji, and saw the rest of the group, I ran toward them dragging a half asleep Zoro and a grumbling Sanji.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed they smiled at me as a course of 'Hey's' went around, when I came to a stop Zoro wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Hey guys, you ready for the movies tomorrow?" Vivi asked as Nami kissed her cheek.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, my fake smile on, I wanted to go…really I do, but I won't for the protection of two of my most precious people. The group picked a time, 12, again and we went our separate ways.

"Hey, Zoro you coming over tonight?" I asked giving him my puppy eyes, he chuckled and gave me nuggie, "Yeah, Ace cooks a lot better than I do." Zoro kissed my cheek as he led me to his bike, Ace had already left with Marco, and we began our way to my house.

When we got to the house I noticed Shanks car was in the drive way, I grinned as I dragged Zoro in, happy. When Shanks came into my view I ran forward and jumped on his back.

"Shanks!" I grinned as he laughed, "Luffy, you're too old for piggy back rides!" I noticed Benn, Ace, Marco, and Zoro laughing/ chuckling. I pouted, "No I'm not! Now, getty up!" I exclaimed, Shanks laughed as he hooked his arms under my legs and ran around the room.

After a while Shanks dropped me on the couch and collapsed laughing, I couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. "Well Shanks, Luffy, if your done screwing around, dinner is read!" Ace called, I jumped up fist bumping the air, "Food!" I ran in the kitchen.

After dinner was finished all of us sat in the living room, Shanks in Benn's (I see Benn as the Seme) lap, Marco in Ace's lap, and me in Zoro's lap.

"So Zoro, you're treating our Luffy good, right?" Shanks stated as he sent a serious glance at Zoro, I felt to arms around my waist and a kiss to my head and I blushed.

"I wouldn't treat him any other way." I blushed harder and Shanks grinned and Ace pouted. "No! Luffy is growing up!" Ace whined, Shanks reached over and bopped him on the head, we all laughed.

"Well Luffy…we have some news…" my head snapped up, this would not be good if they know I am going to Crocodile tomorrow. "Wha-what kind…do you know where he is at?" Shanks nodded his head and I saw Ace tense, Marco looked sadly at me.

"we heard a description of him, supposedly he is in a town 2 hours from here, we head out after Benn and I leave here, I thought I would let you know." I nodded, eyes downcast, Zoro tightened his arms around me.

"Well boy's Benn and I best be on our way, if we get any more clues I will call and let you know." Shanks stood and walked over to me. "Luffy, I will catch him…he will not roam this earth and harm my precious people…my sons." I looked up at Shanks and smiled a watery smile, "Thank you, Shanks." There was two meanings in that, 1 being, thank you for being there, the 2nd is thank you for trying.

Shanks and Benn gave me a hug then left, I stood up and stretched, "Hey Luffy, I will be here to pick you up tomorrow. Try to wake up on time." Zoro stated I grinned at him and walked with him to the door.

Once outside I grabbed Zoro's arm as he turned to leave and pulled him into a hug, "Zoro…I love you." His eyes widened but he hugged me back, "I love you to, Luffy." I smiled a watery smile at him as I leaned up and pecked him softly on the lips.

When we pulled out of the kiss I hugged Zoro again. After separating Zoro kissed my lips softly and smiled at me, "I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at him as I watched him turn to leave, when he was out of site I turned and walked back inside.

"Nah Ace, I'm going to bed early. Love you!" I called as I gave him a quick hug and ran up the stairs. When I got to my room I sat at my desk and pulled out a paper and pen.

_**Dear all that it concerns,**_

_** I'm sorry I can't be with you at the moment I am with Crocodile, well by the time you read this I will be. I wan't to say I'm sorry, I care to much to allow him to hurt you. **_

_** The tape we received, there was another CD, one for me, in it Crocodile stated he would take my precious people if I didn't go to him…I'm sorry but I won't ever let him touch you. **_

_**Shanks: I am so glad to have met you, you helped me threw a lot, you where a dad I wouldn't have. Thank you.**_

_**Ace: My brother, I'm sorry to up and leave, but…I won't let Crocodile hurt you. Thank you for staying by my side…even though I made us loose our family. Thank you Nii-Chan…for staying by my side and loving me.**_

_**Zoro: We have only been dating for a while but I feel like I can trust you, love you…I'm sorry I won't be able to go to the movies with you and the others…tell them I will miss them. Zoro, I wanted to say I love you… don't wait up for me.**_

_**I'm sorry guys…I love you all.**_

_** ~Luffy**_

I sat back in the chair and sighed, tears streaming down my face, I was going to miss my family, my Zoro. I sat there the rest of the night and cried, tomorrow, I would be with Crocodile but my family would be safe.

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short, my family is coming over for dinner. Well leave a reply!**

**~Osdktd**


	8. Chapter 8:Im sorry

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**TO MY VIEWERS!**

**Katasana: Sorry about that ha-ha, I was tired and my cousins wanted to play! **

**Anon: thank you! Hehe**

**YanagiAkahana: it's not all sadistic, it's just anxiousness! Haha I am to even though I'm writing the story!**

**Rosie: thank you for liking it and for the opinion, but I think ima pair Sanji…well with, an OC of mine. Her name is Tsuki Usame, though I will have to redraw her to fight this story! I'll post the drawing shortly.**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**WARNING! –Language, Rape (multiple scenes) **

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin, Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!), Ace/Marco,~ Sanji/Tsuki(idk about this chapter hmm)**

**Chapter 8: I'm sorry**

**(Luffy's view)**

I watched as the minutes turned to hours on the clock, when it reached nine I stood. Turning to my closet I picket out my regular outfit and quickly showered.

I walked back to my room, my hat in hand and I stared at the note, smiling sadly I sat my hat on top of the note, "I final goodbye." I whispered as tears rolled down my face.

Walking quietly down stares I noted Ace was still asleep, from hearing his snores, I smiled as I bowed my head to his door, "I love you, Nii-Chan." Then I ran out of the house and toward the school, letting my tears dry on the wind.

When the school came into view I slowed my pace and walked to the looming figure standing by a tree, when he spotted me he stuck his head out, I stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Luffy-Kun." Crocodile stated as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, I flinched and stiffened, but let my body go limp.

"I sure did miss you, and it seems your body remembered my _**loving **_touch, look how relaxed you are." Crocodile stated as he grinned and smashed his lips to mine, I just held still.

When Crocodile pulled back out of breath he smiled at me, "Well Luffy-Kun, how about we leave now, the gang sure has missed you, and I have a few new people I would love you to meet, one is in the car!" Crocodile stated as he began to walk, his left arm held me to him tightly.

When we got into the car I noticed two other people in it, Eustass Kidd, and a girl with shoulder length black hair, pale skin and sad green/blue eyes. I smiled at her kindly and she nodded.

As Kidd began to drive Crocodile motioned toward the girl, "Luffy-Kun, this is Tsuki Usame, she is fairly new to the group, I believe she is taking the place for her younger sister…such a sad lose." I noticed the girls eyes harden momentarily with hate, and then she smiled kindly.

"I just want to make up for her sins Crocodile-Sama." She stated as she closed her eyes and smiled cheerily at him. "Oh yes, Luffy-Kun, I believe you met Unmei Usame the last time you were with me." Crocodile grinned, I felt my eyes widen.

**(Flashback)**

I sat curled up in a ball, my wrist throbbing from the burn, when suddenly I heard a door open and a girl a year younger than me stepped in eyes downcast and a bucket filled with water in her hands.

The girl slowly and carefully made her way to me and sat down beside me, I stared at her and she raised her water pine green eyes to me.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help, Luffy-san, I can only clean your wounds. My name is Unmei Usame." I smiled at the girl as she began to clean off my wounds.

**(End Flashback)**

"Unmei…what happened?" I asked my voice shaky, I saw Tsuki lower her head and felt my heart throb. "Well Luffy-Kun, she tried to back out of my gang, after you left she became rebellious, she was lonely I guess, but that was no reason for her to hit me." I felt my eyes widen as I thought of the sweet girl, who constantly helped clean me up. 'That's another death on my hands.' I thought lowering my head.

I felt the car come to a stop and Crocodile climbed out of the car, I quietly followed my head still lowered, I heard a small sniffle from Tsuki as I got out of the car, I felt my heart begin to break, it was my fault her younger sister was dead, I would somehow make this up to her.

I was dragged to a room by Crocodile and Tsuki followed us, Kidd left to join the others I believe. When we reached the room Crocodile let go of me and turned to Tsuki who put on a fake smile and bowed to Crocodile.

"Tsuki-Chan, would you put Luffy in some cute cloths?" Crocodile asked as he touched my cheek, I kept my head low. "Yes, Crocodile-Sama." Crocodile nodded, "I must go speak with my men, and I will be back momentarily." Crocodile grinned as he left.

Tsuki smiled sadly at me as she walked over to a closet and pulled out a dress, it was a hideous pink color with blue frills, I flinched.

"I'm sorry Luffy-san, could you please undress?" I nodded as I stiffly undressed, "Ho-how was my sister…whe…when you met her?" Tsuki asked as she dressed me, not looking at me and her shoulders shaking.

"She…Unmei, she helped me through so much. When Crocodile finished…his business…she helped clean me up and talked to me. She was the kindest…she was…she was my rock when I was here." I felt tears well in my eyes, "She talked about her Nee-Chan a lot…I now know it is you…I'm…sorry Tsuki-san…I couldn't help her." I felt the tears roll down my face and Tsuki looked up at me wide eyed, she stood and quickly gave me a hug before finishing her work.

"Thank you, Luffy-san. She needed a friend." I let my tears dry, so Crocodile wouldn't see them as Tsuki carefully finished my outfit and stood back, smiling sadly.

Then the door opened and three familiar figures stepped into the room, Crocodile, Lucci, and Kuro. I flinched back at the camera they had with them, "Tsuki-Chan, you may leave now." Crocodile stated to her, she bowed and sent me a small glance then left her head bowed.

"Luffy-Kun you look so cute!" Crocodile grinned as he walked toward me, I flinched but stilled, "What do you say we get down to business?" Crocodile asked as he picked me up and threw me on the bed, my eyes widened as I saw the camera go on, I tried to get up but found myself shoved on the bed, my hands pinned above my head, "Now, now Luffy-Kun, I won't tolerate any of your acts, just hold still…or your friends will pay for your resistance." I felt my eyes widen and forced my body to still.

"Goody boy." Crocodile grinned as he grabbed a rope from Lucci who smirked at me, his eyes gleaming in lust. After my wrists were tied down Crocodile stood and looked over me, I closed my eyes and he laughed.

I felt the bed dip as Crocodile put his knees on either side of my waist and felt him grind his hips into mine, I bit my lip as his hard member rubbed against my slowly hardening one.

"S-stop…please." I groaned out as his hips pressed harshly into mine, he stopped moving and looked down at me; I opened my eyes and stared up at his grinning face, "No Luffy-Kun, I can't just stop, you feel how you affect me, don't you?" he asked as he rocked his hips into mine, a groan left my lips, which I then bit again.

"No more interruptions." I nodded as a few tears left my eyes, I felt Crocodile grab the front of the dress and rip it off my body, then he ripped off my underpants.

I heard a zip as he crawled off the bed, then a thud when all his cloths joined in a pile at the side of the bed. "Luffy-Kun, look how happy I am." Crocodile grinned as he rubbed our naked members together, for some reason I opened my eyes, which bugged out at his size.

It looked as though his member was at least 2 inches bigger since the last time I saw him, I felt fear run threw me as I heard his laugh.

I felt large hands grab my hips and lift me up, I stayed stiff. I closed my eyes in preparation as I tried to let my body relax when suddenly I felt him thrust his hard member into me, I screamed out in pain as he continued to thrust, I felt a warm liquid pool down my thighs and crocodile moaned.

"Luffy-Kun, you're still so tight! What has your boyfriend not enjoyed your body yet!?" Crocodile laughed cruelly as he slammed into me roughly, I felt tears fall from my eyes as he continued to violate me.

"Ha, hah…Ugh!"Crocodile moaned out as he came deep inside me, forcing me into my own orgasm. Crocodile pulled out of me and stood from the bed, leaving me panting, "Alright boys, your turn." I heard cloths shuffling and felt my hands come loose and then was forced to my hands and knees.

I saw Kuro move in front of me as he slammed his hard dick in my mouth as Lucci slammed his large dick in my hole. I screamed out causing Kuro to moan, this went on for 1 other round, where Lucci moved to the front.

I felt my body drop to the bed as the two pulled out of me and walked to Crocodile who grinned and shut off the camera.

"This will be a great first present!" Crocodile stated as he picked up the equipment, "We will be back tomorrow, Luffy-kun." Crocodile grinned as he left the room, I curled myself into a ball and sobbed, ignoring the door when it opened and closed.

I felt warm arms encircle around me and pull me to a chest, "Shh." I heard Tsuki whisper into my ear as she ran her hands through my hair, I sobbed into her shirt as she continued to hold me.

Eventually I felt my eyes become heavy, and closed them falling into a dreamless sleep, pain still running through my body.

**(Tsuki view)**

I stared down at the young boy in my arms, my heart reaching out to him. When he fell asleep I laid him down softly on the surprisingly clean bed, and pulled out a wash cloth.

I winced seeing the blood between his legs, but wiped it off, when all the blood was gone I pulled the covers up to his chest and ran my hand threw his hair. I sighed as I looked down at his tear streaked face, 'such a young boy… another life ruined by Crocodile.' I felt tears in my eyes and let them fall.

"Unmei, I will take care of him…I couldn't for you, but I will try harder with him. I just hope he can handle Crocodile's torture, for now." I whispered lowly as I pulled my hand away from him.

I put my supplies away and walked out of the room to my room down the hall I passed Crocodile's room, "Yes, we should sent it to his brother and boyfriend, I'm sure they would **love** the video!" I lowered my head and walked to my room and put my stuff away.

Dropping to the bed I sighed and stared at the sealing, then to the photo beside my bed, it was a picture of Unmei and me…before Crocodile took her away.

"This boy…he…still has a family, and a lover." I sighed as I thought of the small boy, and remembering his pain filled screams. "They will be devastated." I felt tears pour down my face.

"Unmei." I choked out as I felt my eyes begin to become heavy; I closed them thoughts of my Imōto swimming in my head.

**(Next day, Luffy's view)**

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around me remembering what happened. I slowly sat up but dropped back down from the pain shooting through my body.

I heard the door open and loud, spine tingling laugh fill the air. "Ah, you're awake! Good! Now, Tsuki-Chan could you get him some pants, he won't need a shirt." I felt my body stiffen, but relaxed when I saw Tsuki step through the door.

"Yes, Crocodile-Sama." She bowed the hurried threw the closet and pulled out grey sweat pants and walked towards me. "Here Luffy-San." I smiled at her and she helped me stand, I grabbed the pants and carefully put them on, Crocodile walked over and wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and dragged me down the stairs with him, causing pain to shoot threw my body.

"I will call you down after a while, Tsuki-Chan." I heard Crocodile call as he walked us into an all familiar basement, I saw Kidd follow us this time. "Kidd-Chan, would you mind recording?" Crocodile asked Kidd, he only nodded.

I felt chains wrap around my wrist and felt my body raised from the floor by my wrist. I stared at Crocodile's back as he turned and grabbed something, when he turned back around he had a sword in his hands.

Crocodile leaned forward and harshly kissed me, I squeezed my eyes shut and when he pulled back I saw him smirking. "I sent the video of our love last night, I'm sure your family will enjoy it." I growled and glared at Crocodile, now they would all see my disgrace.

"Now, now Luffy-Kun, don't make such a face at me." Crocodile laughed as he put the tip if the sword against my right arm, I felt my throat tighten. With a cruel laugh he shoved the sword into my arm, somehow missing the bon, causing me to grunt in pain.

"Come now Luffy-Kun, scream for me!" Crocodile screamed as he shoved the sword threw my stomach, I coughed up blood onto his face and he grinned at me and pulled the sword from my now bloody stomach.

I watched as Crocodile licked my blood off the sword, and felt my eyes widen as he was suddenly licking the blood from my stomach, flinching every time his tongue touched my stomach.

I watched as he pulled his head back and he kissed me harshly on the lips shoving his tongue into my mouth, he moaned as he shoved me against the wall, and forced my legs to wrap around his waist as he rocked his hips into mine, causing my head to slam into the wall.

Suddenly he pulled back, causing my legs to drop to the floor and the chains to cut into my wrist, and ripped my pants off. I watched as he pulled his down to under his butt and he grabbed my waist and slammed into me.

I screamed and slammed my head into the wall as he continued to thrust into me, 'why can't I stop screaming?' I screamed to myself inside my head, while my mind had been elsewhere I failed to notice the sword being raised, but came back to reality as it stabbed into my stomach again.

I continued to scream as he trust into me and twisted the sword, till my throat went dry, "Ahh!" Crocodile screamed as he came inside me again. As soon as he finished he pulled out and caused my legs to drop to the floor, and the chains to cut into my bloody wrist.

"Thank you for the fun, Luffy-Kun." Crocodile grinned as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, when he pulled back he motioned to Kidd to turn the camera off, and leave.

When Kidd was gone he pulled a key out and unlocked the chains and let me drop to the floor, causing my first wound to reopen again. "I will have Tsuki clean you up, and take you to your room." Crocodile stated as he turned and left, leaving me naked, bloody and ashamed.

When he left I felt tears in my eyes and let a couple fall before shutting my eyes and holding them back, I heard light footsteps and looked up at Tsuki who kneeled down beside me.

"Hey…Luffy-san." She stated as she wiped the blood off my body and flinching. When the blood was gone she wrapped my body up in bandages and helped me stand and put on a pair of slacks.

"Sorry for the trouble Tsuki-San." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, "It's no problem Luffy-San." She helped me up the stairs in silence as we passed by the leering group and up to my room where she helped me lay down.

As I lay down Tsuki stood to leave, but my hand shot out and grabbed hers, "can you stay…I don't want to be alone at the moment." I whispered, she smiled and sat back down, and held my hand as I felt my eyes shut, letting dreams encase me.

**(Zoro's View)**

I sat in Ace and Luffy's living room with Ace, Marco, Shanks, and Benn when there was a knock at the door. Ace stood and walked over to the door and grabbed the box, signed the papers and walked back into the living room, his face pale.

I watched as he opened the box and pulled out a CD, his face pale. Ace put the CD in the DVD player and sat by Marco, we all stared at the screen anxious.

A man's grinning face popped up on the screen, he was grinning, "Hello Ace-San, how are you holding up?" the man asked as he laughed, my teeth clenched as did everyone else's.

"I have a little video I want to show you, I will be sending one every day. Please enjoy! I know I did!" I heard his laughter as the screen changed, I heard nothing as I watched the man grab Luffy, then I heard his tortured screams, and watched as Luffy cried, my blood ran cold as I watched, barely noticing as Ace dropped to the floor sobbing.

I watched the video all the way through, my heart breaking for Luffy every second, I noticed tears running down my face but continued to watch as Crocodile showed his face again.

"Well, until next time. Oh…before I forget, Zoro-San, thank you for not laying with my Luffy-Kun, he was oh so deliciously tight." The screen faded with Crocodile's laughter and I finally looked at the others, feeling nothing but pain.

Ace was on the floor holding his head and sobbing; Marco had his arms around Ace, but was also crying. Shanks stared blankly at the screen tears falling down his face, and Benn had his head in Shanks shoulder visibly shaking.

After a while there crying stopped and Shanks stood up, eyes showing pain, "We will get Luffy back…I will _**KILL **_Crocodile." Shanks growled eyes flashing in anger, his teeth tightly clenched.

"I will help…" I stated standing up, Shanks just nodded, seeming to understand. "All who is willing to help, and lay down their life, is welcome." Shanks stated, Ace looked at Shanks his eyes showing his misery.

"I'm going to look…I know it hurts…but please watch the videos Crocodile sends…we could get clues." Shanks stated as he turned and left, Benn following him.

"Ace…I will be back later." I stated, he nodded at me and my heart broke for him, he lost his little brother to an evil man…again.

For now though, I had to see out of my group of friends how would help me save our hyperactive Luffy.

**A/N: Hey guy's sorry it took so long to update, had a few unplanned things in the schedule. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Osdktd**


	9. Chapter 9:The Address

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**TO MY VIEWERS!**

**Katasana: Shishishi sorry about that! Nah it's not weird, I have my own sick fantasies :3, (not that it's sick O.O) I was going kinda how Luffy reacts in the anime, though he is outa character, the only thing I don't like about my story is how outa character everyone is! I will update, starting…now! Shishishi**

**WARNING! –Language, Rape **

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin, Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!), Ace/Marco,~ Sanji/Tsuki(idk about this chapter hmm)**

**Chapter 9:the address**

**(Luffy's view)**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tsuki sitting beside me, I grinned at her and she chuckled, "Good morning Luffy-Chan, how was your sleep?" Tsuki asked as she ruffled my hair I yawned widely.

"I had a dream of Zoro, and Nii-Chan again!" I stated as a smile spread across my face, she smiled back at me. I have been here for a month now, Crocodile beat me and raped me every opportunity he got, but sometimes he had gang meetings, like today.

"Well we get the day to ourselves Luffy-Chan, why don't you tell me about them?" I smiled at Tsuki as she helped me sit up and lean against the head board.

"Well Zoro, he is a bit anti social but once you get him to talk he is very friendly! Oh and he introduced me to my other friends! There is Nami: she is kinda bossy and can be scary but she is really caring and she is dating Vivi, who is quiet and shy but loves to be involved. There is Usopp who is kinda a coward but is pretty brave when it comes to protecting his friends, he's dating Kaya!" I chuckled as I remembered them, "Kaya, she is very quiet spoken, but is very determined to help her friends, There is Sanji: he is a pervert but he has good quality's, he would really like you!" I giggled and Tsuki blushed, "There is Robin she is quiet but friendly and she likes reading about things that have happened in the past, and she is dating our teacher Franky, he is loud but very friendly." I smiled as I remembered their faces.

"Ace is my older brother, he has been taking care of me and himself since Crocodile killed our parents and brother Sabo…well him and grandpa Garp, but he doesn't like me much…I understand why." I lowered my head then smiled, "Oh there is Marco he is Ace's boyfriend, and he is talkative but when he is with Ace all he wants is to sit in Ace's lap. There is also Shanks and his boyfriend Benn. I met Shanks around the time Sabo, Mother and Father were killed, I look up to him."I smiled at Tsuki who smiled back at me, Tsuki and I have become really close…she felt like an older sister.

"I'm happy to hear you have so many people, Luffy-Chan, I don't have many myself…I would love to meet your friends, someday." I stuck my hand into hers and grinned, "When we get outa here, you can meet them." Tsuki smiled a teary smile at me and gave me a bear hug, causing us both to laugh.

I continued to talk to Tsuki till we heard three pairs of footsteps, Tsuki pulled back and stood by the door acting as a guard, I laid back and stared at the door, no longer feeling fear…just anger.

Crocodile, Lucci, and Kuro walked through the door frowns on their faces, I flinched and I saw Tsuki stiffen.

"Tsuki, I am going to take Luffy to the basement, I will call you down in a couple hours." Crocodile sated, Tsuki smiled her fake smile and bowed as Crocodile picked me up and dragged me down the stairs.

When we reached the basement Crocodile slammed me to the wall and chained my wrist, he stared into my eyes then smiled, "Luffy-Kun, I had a bad day again, would you help me get rid of it?" I said nothing as I heard the camera click record and Crocodile ripped my clothes off, and carefully removing his.

I was given no time to prepare as Crocodile harshly shoved into me, I screamed out but went silent as he continued his thrusting, I noticed Lucci and Rob turn their backs to grab something and took my chance.

I mouthed the words, 'Zoro, Ace I'm sorry. 1098 Brookline lane.' Then screamed in pain as Crocodile shoved into me harder, I noticed Lucci walk over with a large star brand in his hand, Crocodile pulled out of me and grabbed the brand, it was large.

I watched in horror as Crocodile lifted the brand and pointed it toward my stomach, "This might hurt abit." I closed my eyes as his hand thrust forward and the hot medal burned through my skin.

I screamed in agony as Crocodile laughed and pushed the medal harder, my vision become black as I lost all senses, even the pain that had consumed me minutes ago.

**(Tsuki's view)**

I listened to Luffy's screams as Crocodile enjoyed his fun, after the first scream there was a another…then one I hadn't heard before…one of complete agony.

I felt my heart thud as the scream drawled on, then silence. I heard footsteps then my door was opened a smiling Crocodile in the doorway, splatters of blood on his right hand.

"Tsuki-Chan, I seem to have gotten carried away abit, when you mind cleaning up Luffy-Kun?" I stood up and bowed, Crocodile seemingly satisfied turn and left.

I walked down the stairs, my heart thudding with every step, what sight would meet me when I reached Luffy-Chan? I continued to the basement and my breath hitched at the site before me.

Luffy was chained to the wall, blood oozing from his chained wrist, blood covering his stomach along the edges of a large burn that took up the top half of his chest, I felt tears prick my eyes as I walked over to his limp form and pulled a pair of keys from my pocket.

After unlocking Luffy's wrist I softly lowered him to the floor, carful of his wounds then grabbed my medical bag and began to clean and wrap his wounds. After wrapping more than half his body I lowered his head to my lap and ran my fingers threw his bloody black hair, tears pouring down my face.

"Why Luffy-Kun? What did he do to deserve this?" I sobbed as I clutched his body to me, as if to shield him from the world.

**(Zoro's view)**

I looked at our newly received CD as Ace pulled it from the box and set it in the DVD player.

Crocodiles face appeared with a large grin, I wanted to cut his lips off his face and see what he looks like then. "Ah hello friends and lover of Luffy." Crocodile stated, I flinched and to my left saw Marco, Ace and Sanji flinch, the others would be here but these are too graphic for some.

"This CD is a bit more graphic, I seemed to have gotten carried away with my Luffy-Kun." I felt my teeth clench. "But don't worry, he will live." I felt my eyes widen and my body stiffen, preparing myself.

I saw the screen flash to Luffy being pinned to a wall, his eyes were blank, but I could still see life in them. I watched as Crocodile ripped Luffy's cloths off and slam into him, my heart clenched at his pain filled scream.

I saw him glance to the camera and his lips began to move, "Zoro, Ace I'm sorry, 1098 Brookline lane." I stated as his lips move, I grinned as Ace grabbed a paper and wrote down, I heard a clanking sound on the TV and saw Crocodile with a large medal.

I looked at Luffy's face and saw terror, I heard Ace gasp as we watched as the medal connected with Luffy's chest a loud agony filled scream left him, seeming to eco throughout the house.

Luffy's body seemed to go limp as blood poured from his burn, I saw Crocodile laughing as he grabbed Luffy and finished his fun. When the screen flicked to Crocodile's face again I felt immense hatred flood through my body as Crocodile laughed.

"Thank you, for watching!" then the screen went blank, Ace let out a load hate filled growl, as his body began to shake, I put my hand on his shoulder. "I will call Shanks. Be ready to leave at any time." I stated as I grabbed the paper with the address and called Shanks.

**A/N: hey guys sorry for the short chapter I have to go to sleep, well leave a review thank you!**

**~Osdktd**


	10. Chapter 10: It's time

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**TO MY VIEWERS!**

**Eli: no problem to answering your questions and I'm sorry it might take a couple days between chapters, these days. **

**YanagiAkahana: Thank you!**

**Angelrider13: YES! Maybe this chap… ill see how it goes :3 **

**Dorito Monkey D. Nyan Cat: Hehe **

**WARNING! –Language, Rape, fighting **

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin, Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!), Ace/Marco, ~ Sanji/Tsuki (idk about this chapter hmm)**

**Chapter 10: it's time**

**(Luffy's view)**

I slowly opened my eyes; pain flashing threw my body with every small movement. I heard sobbing to my left and turned my head, to see Tsuki with her face buried in her hands.

I slowly lifted my bandaged hand; causing pain to flood threw me, and wrapped my hand around her wrist. Tsuki's head shot up at the contact and she turned her wide eyes to me.

"L-Lu-Luffy! You shouldn't be moving!" Tsuki gently grasped my hand and lay it by my side, "How do you feel?" I smiled at her and opened my mouth to speak, nothing coming out.

"Shit, here drink this!" Tsuki hurriedly place the drink to my lips, I gulped it down, a sharp pain causing me to chock, Tsuki pulled the glass away and I looked at my chest, wide eyed as the memories came back.

"H-How long was I out?" I asked as Tsuki put the glass sown and gently ran her fingers threw my hair, calming my nerves. "2 days… your wrist is bruised badly with deep cuts, your chest….the top half of your chest is burned deeply…permanent scarring. Luffy…I… I'm sorry!" Tsuki sobbed as she gently wrapped me in her arms, hugging me.

"Tsuki…it's ok…I'm ok." I carefully wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed, her tears streaming down her face and landing on my neck. "Tsuki, please stop crying…Crocodile will get suspicious." Tsuki pulled back and furiously rubbed at her face and smiled at me, I smiled back.

Hearing footsteps, Tsuki told me to close my eyes as she ran to her spot at the door. I heard the door open and Crocodiles snide voice. "Tsuki-Chan, has my Luffy-Kun awoken yet?" I felt a hand touch my cheek, they were callous and obviously Crocodile's.

"No sir, Crocodile-Sama, he should awaken tomorrow for sure…the wounds are still very sensitive." I heard Tsuki's soft reply, Crocodile huffed, "I didn't hurt him to bad! When he wakes up send him to the basement. If he is not awake tomorrow I will force him to wake up!" With that Crocodile stormed from the room, when we heard the basement door slam shut, I opened my eyes and saw Tsuki smiling sadly.

"I can only hold him off for today." Tsuki stated as she walked over and sat by me, I wrapped my arms around her waist as my vision started to blur, "I'm sleepy, Nee-Chan." I felt a hand run through my hair, "Sleep, Ototo." And with that my vision blurred out.

**(Tsuki View)**

"I'm sleepy, Nee-Chan." Luffy-Chan muttered, I felt tears of happiness well in my eyes as I ran my fingers threw his silky black hair, "Sleep, Ototo." I whispered lovingly as I saw his eyes close.

I stared up at the ceiling, a memory of Unmei and myself sitting in our bedroom of our house at the ages, 6 and 8. Unmei being 6 and myself age 8.

_**(Tsuki Flashback)**_

I ran the small black brush threw Unmei's waist length, brown silky hair, and her pine green eyes staring at me through the mirror. When I finished brushing her hair I tied it into a low ponytail, and she turned her wide eyes up to me.

"Nee-Chan, I wanna brush your hair!" I grinned at Unmei and sat down in front of the mirror and watched as she began to run the brush through my mid-back black hair, my green blue eyes following her every move.

"Nee-Chan…I want a brother! He doesn't have to be older than me, or younger! I just want a brother…then he could be happy to have an Onee-Chan like you!" I laughed as Unmei pouted.

"If we had a little brother, I would love him just as much as I love you. Would you love him to?" I turned in my spot and pulled my hair into a pony tail, Unmei smiled at me widely as she sat in my lap.

"I would love him very much!" Unmei laughed, I laughed along with her as we walked out our bedroom door to see our parents in the kitchen, smiling at us.

_**(End Tsuki's flashback)**_

"Unmei…I hope you loved our brother as much as I do…I will be the best big sister to him as I can. He's our brother." I let the tears slid down my face as I continued to run my hand threw Luffy's hair.

**(Zoro's view)**

I looked over at Shanks; he was frowning as he stood in front of us: Me, Benn, Ace, Marco, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, and Garp, surprisingly.

"Ok, we know Crocodile and his gang have Luffy…and thanks to Luffy, we know the address. We will leave in 2 hours…if you do not feel like fighting to get Luffy back, I suggest you leave now! Crocodile and his gang are extremely strong, and when they want something…nothing can stop them." Shanks looked at us all seriously, his eyes strong and vicious.

"Luffy may be different… he has been raped, and tortured…as we have seen…but we will stand by him, and help him threw his pain. Again, this is your last time to turn back, any volunteers?" nobody raised their hands, Usopp was shaking but other than that he held strong, determination clear in his eyes.

"Tell your family's you are staying at a friend's house, if they ask. Meet me back here in 2 hours." With that Shanks turned and left, I stood up and grabbed my keys, and rode my bike to my apartment.

_**(2 hours later, still Zoro View)**_

I looked to my side, my 3 swords hanging from my waist; I also grabbed my gun then walked out the door and drove my bike back to Ace's house.

When I walked into the living room everyone was there: Shanks, Benn, Ace, Marco, Usopp, Nami and Garp. I stood by the door as Shanks stood up.

"Follow me, it's time we go." I felt a sadistic grin spread across my face, 'Finally, I will get Luffy back, and kill that sick fuck, Crocodile.' We all loaded into a heavily armored van, it was Garp's.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update…and for the cliff hanger, hehe, but I had some family issues to deal with…we don't get along very well…well some of them don't.**

**I will try to update by Saturday…if I don't then it will be Monday. Thank you all for sticking with my story!**

**~Osdktd**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm saved

**One Piece: High school version**

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics, I'm stuck on One Piece, such awesomeness Oda-sensei made! Well as I said Oda-sensei owns One Piece, I just like to be crafty! Read and Review!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAS COMENTED SO FAR! **

**TO MY VIEWERS!**

**Angelrider13: Hai! It's a coming! **

**WARNING! –Language, (almost)Rape, mentions of fighting, and Zoro/Luffy sex(Hehe)**

**Pairing: Zoro/Luffy, Franky/Robin, Nami/Vivi, Usopp/Kaya (HOW CUTE!), Ace/Marco, ~ Sanji/Tsuki (idk about this chapter hmm)**

**Chapter 11: I'm saved**

**(Zoro's View)**

As Shanks drove the car, speeding, I noticed we still had an hour till we reached Luffy, my determination strong, eyes hardened, my heart racing. 'wait for me, Luffy.'

**(Luffy's view)**

I woke with a start, flinching as my sharp breathing affected the burn on my chest, but sat up only clutching my chest. Blinking I noticed Crocodile standing in front of me grinning, Tsuki with her head lowered and body shaking in silent unnoticed sobs.

"Ah, Luffy-Kun! I'm so glad you are awake! Please, come with me." Crocodile grinned, I briefly noticed I had pants on so I nodded and carefully maneuvered myself out of bed and followed Crocodile, touching Tsuki's shoulder, comfortingly as I passed her.

When we finally reached the basement Crocodile roughly grabbed my hand and pushed me to the ground, seeing as I was in too much pain to move, and grinned down at me, his eyes holding a lustful gaze.

"Luffy-Kun, I know you miss your friends, and 'boyfriend', so I decided I would help you out with your loneliness. The reason Rob and Kuro aren't here is because you and I need time alone, so here we are!" Crocodile laughed as he came toward me, he easily ripped the bandage around my torso off and picked me up by my neck, causing me to gasp in pain, also causing my burn to begin to bleed a little.

I felt my back connect to the wall as Crocodile forced me to wrap my legs around him, him grinding his erection into my soft member. Crocodile slammed his lips to mine but I kept my mouth closed, feeling deviant.

I felt Crocodile smirk into the kiss and felt a hand slam on my burn, causing me to scream out in silent pain, tears leaking from my eyes, I noticed when he pulled his hand back that it was covered in blood, I could feel the blood beginning to poor down my stomach and sides.

Suddenly we heard crashing upstairs, causing Crocodile to groan out in anger as he grabbed me around my waist and threw me on his shoulder hard, causing my wound to strain.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Crocodile growled in frustration as he threw me to the floor and ran threw the door to where I heard the fighting. "Luffy-Chan!" I heard Tsuki yell as warm arms enveloped me, trying to block me from harm.

"N-Nee-Chan." I gasped out, I felt tears drench my shirt and I turned my head to the commotion, my breath freezing in my throat at the familiar 9(I forgot Sanji!) familiar people who were fighting, Nami and Usopp back to back fighting a few stray members, Garp, Marco and Benn fighting other members, Ace, Shanks and Zoro going head to head with Crocodile.

"Nii-Chan, Zoro, Shanks, Benn, Marco, Nami, Usopp, Sanji…Garp." I felt tears streaming down my face as I watched them all fighting, killing the men who held me captive, their faces strong and determined.

I watched them as they all teamed up on Crocodile, easily defeating him. I watched as they cautiously approached Tsuki and me still in defense, "No Tsuki is, Onee-Chan." I saw their stances soften and Zoro step forward, I raised my hand to his cheek but gasped in pain and my world faded to black.

**(Tsuki view)**

I stared at the 9 people as they defeated Crocodile as I kept my arms around Luffy, I noticed when they walked toward us that they were still in defense, "No Tsuki is, Onee-Chan." There stances softened and I noticed a man with green hair and a cut over his bloody left eye bend down in front of Luffy his green eyes glowing with love.

Luffy slowly raised his hand but as soon as he touched the man's face he gasped in pain and blacked out. "Luffy!" practically everybody yelled, "Shit! Follow me!" I stated as I tried to pick Luffy up, the green haired man grabbed his right arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and nodded at me, I smiled and led them up to Luffy's 'room' seeing as it held my medical equipment.

"Lay him on the bed, I have to re-bandage his wound." The man nodded and carefully laid Luffy down, and flinching when he looked around the room they say in the first video.

As soon as I finished wrapping Luffy's wound I sat back and dried my hands off on the towel in the kit. "Is Luffy going to be ok?" a man with shaggy black hair and freckles asked, I smiled at him as I ran my hand threw Luffy's hair comfortingly.

"Luffy-Chan should be fine…I can only wrap the wound, it's to big and deep to bandage. My name is Tsuki Usame; I have been taking care of Luffy-Chan to the best of my abilities, Luffy-Chan has become an Ototo to me … thank you for rescuing him…and allowing me to be free once again." I stood up and bowed to the group.

I felt two arms encircle me and pull me into a warm embrace; I noticed it was the black haired man with freckles. "Thank you, Ms. Tsuki for taking care of my younger brother." The man sobbed into my shoulder, I awkwardly pat him on the back, being use to only Luffy-Chan's hugs.

We heard a groan and all turned to Luffy, the man let go of me and was beside Luffy in an instant. We all watched as Luffy slowly opened his eyes and him gasp as he looked around the room. I smiled and began to walk out of the room, but a hand on my shoulder from a blond man with swirly brows stopped me as he kept me from leaving, smiling.

**(Luffy view)**

I slowly opened my eyes, gasping in surprise when Ace's face came into view along with everyone else's. I looked and notice Tsuki about to leave and pleaded with my eyes for Sanji to stop her, he did and turned her toward me.

"N-Nee-Chan, come here…I told you I would introduce you to everyone…when we were free." Tsuki smiled and came to sit by me running her hands soothingly threw my hair, I smiled at her and grabbed Ace's hand then turned my eyes to Garp, then the others and pausing on Zoro.

"Nee-Chan, these are my precious people I told you about, Ace: my older brother, Garp: my grandfather, Shanks: the man who is like a father to me, Benn: Shanks lover and my second father like figure, Marco: Ace's lover and my brother figure, Sanji: my good friend that is an awesome cook, Nami: my strong but loving friend, Usopp: my brave friend with a loving heart, and Zoro: the love of my life." I smiled at everyone and Zoro stepped up beside Tsuki and grabbed my hand as he sat on the bed.

"It is a pleasure to meet Luffy-Chan's precious people." Tsuki bowed her head in respect and they all laughed.

**(My view)**

After Luffy's waking and the greetings, everyone helped Luffy back to his place, allowing Tsuki to live with Luffy for the time being. Shanks and Benn had called the head police apartment and notified them to the case, being allowed leniency for Garp, Shanks and Benn's ranks among the force.

Everything was finally back to the way it should be, Luffy surrounded by his family and friends, true happy smiles and loving embraces, and new relationships.

**(3 months later, Luffy view)**

I looked to my left, holding hands with a smiling Zoro; we were heading to the movies to visit the others: Nami and Vivi, Usopp and Kaya, Franky and Robin, and Sanji and Tsuki who had gotten together a month after getting home and they seemed to really hit it off.

Tsuki had actually gotten Sanji to stop ogling other women, but now he pampered her causing her to become embarrassed, but we all knew she enjoyed it. Tsuki has actually gotten her own house down the road from Ace's and mine and she comes to visit every day.

Pulling into the theater parking lot Zoro and I paid for our tickets and met the others inside; "Luffy-Chan!" was my only warning as Tsuki tackled me into a bear hug causing everyone to laugh as I hugged her back with the same amount of force.

"Nee-Chan, how are you?" I grinned at Tsuki as I sat down on her left and Zoro sat to my right his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. "Good, Sanji-Kun and I are going to the lake after this, what about you Luffy-Chan?" Tsuki asked as Sanji wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well Zoro and I are gonna go somewhere…he won't tell me where." I pouted at Zoro as he smirked and Tsuki giggled. Just then the lights dimmed and the movie began to play, it was a romance picked by the girls.

When it reached the middle of the movie I began to get bored and looked to my right, Zoro was staring at me, his eyes shining with love and adoration, I smiled back at him and leaned over and kissed him.

When I went to pull back Zoro lovingly placed his hand on the back of my neck, I smiled into the kiss as we continued ignoring the giggles from are friends and a few girls behind us.

As the movie came to an end Zoro and I stood, hands laced together as we walked out of the theater with our friends. When outside I leaned on Zoro's shoulder as we all talked, I looked to my left and smiled at Tsuki.

"Luffy-Chan, I will tell Ace-Chan that you are staying the night with Zoro-Chan since it will probably be late when you leave this place ya'll are going to." I smiled at Tsuki and she hugged me then left with Sanji, pulling out her phone.

"Well come on Luffy!" Zoro chuckled as he led me to his car. When I sat down Zoro told me to close my eyes, I did as told and laid my head on his shoulder, and started kissing his neck.

As we drove down the road I continued to kiss Zoro's neck enjoying the small gasps and moans that left his mouth, "L-Luffy, if you keep that up we won't make it to the place I want to go with you." Zoro stated as he continued to drive.

I grinned into his neck and he shuttered slightly, "We will make it!"I giggled causing Zoro to sigh but kept driving as I continued my work. Finally we came to a stop and I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Yay! Zoro brought me to the amusement park!" I laughed as I jumped out of the car and tackled Zoro in a hug when he got out. Zoro chuckled as he led us to the booth and bought our tickets, the woman behind the counter giggled at us as she blushed.

After a few rides Zoro and myself found ourselves on the Ferris wheel, me sitting beside Zoro, my head on his shoulder and his left arm around me. I stared up into Zoro's green eye (remember one is gone.) and smiled, Zoro lowered his head to mine and kissed me softly on the lips, when he pulled back he continued to stare at me.

"Luffy, I haven't said this yet…but I am so glad to have you back…I was so lost without you. I never want to be without you again." I noticed the tears in Zoro's eyes and crawled into his lap as I laid my head on his chest, my hands holding his.

"I will never leave you again Zoro, I can't be without you…never again." I whispered as I cuddled to him, he held me to him tightly. When the ride was over we left the park and drove to his house in a comfortable silence.

When we reached Zoro's house we immediately attached our lips together and began our accent to his room, removing our cloths all the while.

**(ZoLu sex now)**

I felt my bare back connect to Zoro's soft bed and Zoro's warm, muscled body flush against mine, our tongues battling for dominance, which he won by grinding his bare erection into my own.

Zoro pulled back his green eyes filled with love and lust, and a trail of saliva separating us. Zoro held three fingers to my lips and I readily took them in my mouth, sucking and nipping them, moving my tongue along each one causing Zoro to moan.

Zoro pulled his fingers from my mouth with a pop and slammed his lips to mine in a heated kiss; I felt his first finger inter me and wiggled my hips, I wasn't new to this after all. Zoro added his second finger, causing me to tense slightly but became accustomed to it immediately, and Zoro began to scissor his fingers and added his third finger causing me to moan in discomfort.

Zoro continued to thrust his fingers into me till he hit my prostate causing me to moan loudly and buck up against his erection, seemingly satisfied Zoro pulled his fingers out eliciting a moan from me and I felt his hardened member at my entrance.

I wrapped my legs around Zoro and tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him into a kiss, and felt him thrust himself in to the hilt. My breath hitched in pain, and Zoro stated still, I smiled into the kiss and wiggled my hips causing us both to moan.

Zoro slowly began to thrust into me, "Ha-harder Zoro!" I moaned Zoro lowered his head to the junction of my neck and shoulder and began to suck as he thrust into me harder, he continued his rhythm until he hit my prostate.

"Ah ah, " I moaned as he hit my prostate repeatedly, I felt Zoro's soft moans in my neck as he continued to leave his mark. I felt myself nearing my peak, "Z-Zoro I'm-" I never finished my statement as Zoro hit my prostate, a blinding light filtered through my vision as I tipped over the edge spraying my semen on both our stomachs. I felt Zoro's hot seed flow into me as he bit my neck, causing me to moan.

**(End ZoLu lemon…sadly)**

Zoro pulled out and wrapped his arms around me, I rest my head on his chest, both of us breathing heavily.

"I love you Zoro." I whispered as I laid there listening to his heartbeat, truly happy…truly at peace.

"I love you too, Luffy." Zoro whispered as he tightened his arms around me and we both drifted off to sleep, smiles on our faces, our worlds complete and happy.

** THE END**

**A/N: Hey guys, so what did you think of my story? I hope you liked it! Man I am so happy, this is the first story I have ever finished! Well tell me what you think! Oh yeah, I am thinking of making a Naruto fic similar(but not quiet) like this one! What do you think the paring should be?**

**Naruto/Sasuke**

**Naruto/Sai**

**Naruto/Kakashi**

**Naruto/Itachi**

**Naruto/Sakura (man I do not like her)**

**Naruto/Ino**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Naruto/Oc**

**If it is the Oc I will have to make her (or him, hehe) really quick. If you go to,**

**that is my deviant art profile, I will post a picture of Tsuki and others soon. Thank you for liking my story!**

**~Osdktd**


End file.
